


and i like you

by roseisreturning



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Fluff without Plot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseisreturning/pseuds/roseisreturning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cosima waits out a fever and Delphine brings her her work. Written for the "sick fic" space on my femtropebingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i like you

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy my tiny children being tiny and desperately crushing on each other. essentially unedited, so, uh, beware.  
> warning: gross sick things happen, though not super in-depth.

**Tuesday, 12: 36.** Feel sick. Walk to nurse. Vomit, barely. Call home. Fever present. Forced home.

 **Tuesday, 12:41.** Waiting for Mom. Delphine sees you. You have puke on your shirt. Delphine doesn’t say anything.

 **Tuesday, 12:48.** Mom arrives. Smiles. Signs you out.

 **Tuesday, 1:00.** Shower. Bathrobe. Fever still present.

 **Tuesday, 1:40.** Start English paper. Complain to Mom. Fever still present.

 **Tuesday, 1:45.** Erase lone sentence of English paper. Complain to Mom. Fever still present.

 **Tuesday, 1:47.** Rewrite same sentence of English paper. Complain to Mom. Fever still present.

 **Tuesday, 1:48.** Stop writing English paper. Fever still present.

 **Tuesday, 2:00.** Feel guilty. Start writing English paper. Fever still present.

 **Tuesday, 2:08.** Feel productive. Stop writing English paper. Fever still present.

 **Tuesday, 2:30.** Write ten verb charts. Feel productive. Declare self fluent. Fever still present.

 **Tuesday, 3:03.** Sleep.

 **Tuesday, 5:16.** Mom wakes you up for dinner. You think about puking, but don’t. You think you are ten years older than you were when you started sleeping. You wonder if your future self would have gotten into college if she were awake.

 **Tuesday, 5:18.** You eat dinner. It tastes wrong and like nothing. You admit you are sick. Fever still present.

 **Tuesday, 6:00.** Finish dinner. Help with dishes. Try not to spread plague. Fever still present.

 **Tuesday, 6:52.** Turn on music. Fever still present

 **Tuesday, 6:53.** Get headache. Turn off music. Fever still present.

 **Tuesday, 8:10.** Consider plotting temperature hourly. Realize you would have to turn on your bedroom light, blinding yourself. Reconsider this plan. Fever still present.

 **Tuesday, 8:38.** Is anything real? Fever still present. Sense of self, less so.

 **Tuesday, 9:00.** Medicated with something? Fever still present.

 **Tuesday, 9:27.** Witchcraft? Fever free: zero hours, zero minutes.

 **Wednesday, 6:15.** Alarm goes off. Fever present.

 **Wednesday, 7:31.** Officially late. Fever still present.

 **Wednesday, 9:07.** Woken up briefly with a coughing fit. Medicated. Fever still present.

 **Wednesday, 11:17.** Think you may puke. Don’t puke. Think about asking Delphine to Homecoming _._ Think you may puke. Don’t puke. Fever still present.

 **Wednesday, 11:20.** Think you may puke. Run to sink. Puke. Fever probably still present.

 **Wednesday, 11:23.** Brush your teeth. Fever still present.

 **Wednesday, 12:00.** Shower. Fever free: zero hours, zero minutes.

 **Wednesday, 12:37.** Complain to Mom. Fever free: zero hours, thirty-seven minutes.

 **Wednesday, 1:08.** Finish English paper. Fever present.

 **Wednesday, 1:09.** Complain to Mom. Fever still present.

 **Wednesday, 2:00.** Do yesterday’s Algebra. Complain to Mom. Fever still present.

 **Wednesday, 2:41.** Think about making bed. Lie down in bed. Complain to self. Fever still present.

 **Wednesday, 3:00.** School over. Mark occasion with more complaining. Fever still present.

 **Wednesday, 3:16.** Bore self with complaining. Fall asleep.

 **Wednesday, 3:26.** Realize you fell asleep, feel confused. Fever still present.

 **Wednesday, 3:30.** Offer to help with dinner. Refused. Feel empty. Fever still present.

 **Wednesday, 5:12.** Dad home with library books. One for you. Feel fulfilled but hopeless. Eat dinner in this uncertainty. Fever still present.

 **Wednesday, 6:07.** Read dustjacket. It sounds okay. Fever still present.

 **Wednesday, 6:10.** Start book. Fever still present.

 **Wednesday, 9:38.** Same mystery drug. Wait for it to kick in. Fever still present.

 **Wednesday, 10:15.** Fever free: zero hours, three minutes.

 **Thursday, 6:15.** Alarm goes off. Immediately request miracle drug. Mom refuses. Says twenty-four hours doesn’t count with it. School rules. Fever present.

 **Thursday, 6:16.** You think you are probably dying. Mom offers to drive you to the hospital. Fever still present.

 **Thursday, 7:00.** Mom makes a Mom Joke about your headache and you groan. Fever still present.

 **Thursday, 7:30.** Late for school, if you were going. You’re not. You spend an hour in your bathroom thinking you’re going to puke again. You don’t. Fever still present.

 **Thursday, 8:10.** Eat breakfast, reluctantly. Fever still present.

 **Thursday, 9:17.** Puke, barely. Fever still present.

 **Thursday, 10:42.** Finish book. It’s pretty okay. Fever still present.

 **Thursday, 11:00.** Listen to music, wonder if karma is real and what you have done to deserve this. Fever still present.

 **Thursday, 12:39.** Mom makes you lunch. Fever free: zero hours, zero minutes.

 **Thursday, 1:01.** Fantasize, for the first time in your life, about being in Government. Fever free: zero hours, twenty minutes.

 **Thursday, 1:02.** Stop fantasizing about being in Government. It is awful and puking is still better. Fever free: zero hours, twenty-one minutes.

 **Thursday, 3:57.** A blonde girl is riding her bike outside your window and you think it is maybe a dream. Fever free: three hours, eighteen minutes

 **Thursday, 3:58.** Blonde girl is getting off her bike. You spend longer than you should looking at her legs, and think she may be Delphine. Fever free: three hours, nineteen minutes.

 **Thursday, 3:59.** Blonde girl is almost definitely Delphine. You wonder how quickly you can make it to the door without looking desperate, and decide to wait until she rings the bell. Fever free: three hours, twenty minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:00.** Mom makes it to the door first and invites Delphine to your room. You pretend you were there all along. Fever free: three hours, twenty-one minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:01.** Delphine is in your room, at your desk, and you remember that, somewhere, in a journal on the desk, is her name in a heart. Fever free: three hours, twenty-two minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:02.** Delphine says, “I was worried about you.” She smells like sweat and too much perfume and the summer that hasn’t quite left yet. Fever free: three hours, twenty-three minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:02.** You smile. Your glasses slide down your nose. You say, “Yeah?” and your voice is quiet and breaking. Fever free: three hours, twenty-three minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:02.** She smiles back. You think you have her lip gloss, with the pink tint and strawberry taste. You don’t know how to feel about this. Fever free: three hours, twenty-three minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:03.** She says, “I have your homework.” Fever free: three hours, twenty-four minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:10.** You cough, loudly, and Delphine flinches. Fever free: three hours, thirty-one minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:11.** You say, “Did we, like, learn anything in math or…?” Fever free: three hours, thirty-two minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:11.** Delphine laughs before she answers you. You think it is probably a miracle drug and feel immediately better. “Barely,” she says. Fever free: three hours, thirty-two minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:11.** She says, “I brought my own work, if you want to do it together.” Fever free: three hours, thirty-two minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:11.** You say, “Sure,” and smile. You wonder if you’re cute-sick yet, or gross-sick. You slide from the bed to the floor, and Delphine smiles before joining you. Fever free: three hours, thirty-two minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:15.** Delphine swings her legs while she’s explaining, and they brush yours just often enough that she catches you drawing a heart in the third quadrant in question one. Fever free: three hours, thirty-six minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:18.** Delphine draws a heart in the corner of your paper, then asks if you’ve finished the problem. You haven’t. Fever free: three hours, thirty-nine minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:19.** You finish the problem. Your answer is right, but the work is wrong. Delphine gives a sympathetic smile. Fever free: three hours, forty minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:19.** Delphine waits for you to erase your work, then shows you hers to copy. She asks if it makes sense, and you nod and hum some kind of affirmation. Fever free: three hours, forty minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:20**. You finish copying her work and consider making a pot joke. You decide against it. Fever free: three hours, forty-one minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:26.** You finish the second problem and check your work against hers. You’re right. Fever free: three hours, forty-seven minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:54.** Delphine asks what you wrote about for your English paper while you compare your work on the last two problems. You say, “Love,” and groan, like you’re supposed to. Delphine smiles. She says, “Me too.” Fever free: four hours, fifteen minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:54.** “Is that even the theme?” you ask, and Delphine shrugs. She says, “Usually.” Fever free: four hours, fifteen minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:54.** “If you need a proofreader,” you say, “I’m, like, kind of great. And totally owe you.” Fever free: four hours, fifteen minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:54.** “Thank you,” Delphine says. “I’ll bring my paper over tomorrow?” Fever free: four hours, fifteen minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:54.** You say, “Yeah.” Then, “Answers look good.” Delphine collects her papers into a denim backpack. She beams. Fever free: four hours, fifteen minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:54.** Your carpet leaves marks on her elbows and thighs. She points yours out to you, too, and it’s a welcome excuse. Fever free: four hours, fifteen minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:54.** You say,“Oh my god, but your legs are _soft!”_ Fever free: four hours, fifteen minutes. Gay: fifteen years, five months, eighteen days.

 **Thursday, 4:55.** She says, “I know,” then drags your hand probably too far beyond your _totally hetero_ inch-from-the-knee line. Fever free: four hours, sixteen minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:55.** “You should, uh, probably go,” you say. “Honestly, I’m, like, two sentences away from coughing up a lung.” (You cough here, part for effect, and part because your breath is shaking and that is decidedly _not cool._ ) Fever free: four hours, sixteen minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:56.** Delphine leaves your room, and you hear your mom say goodbye as she heads out. Fever free: four hours, seventeen minutes.

 **Thursday, 4:57.** You run through every detail of your interaction until Mom calls you for dinner. Fever free: four hours, eighteen minutes.

 **Thursday, 5:49.** Mom tells you Delphine seems sweet. You say, “Yeah.” Fever free: five hours, ten minutes

 **Thursday, 6:10.** You finish eating and excuse yourself. Dad reminds you you’re not in the clear for school tomorrow. _God._ Fever free: five hours, thirty-one minutes.

 **Thursday, 6:11.** You write your first diary entry since eighth grade. Fever free: five hours, thirty-two minutes.

 **Thursday, 6:13.** Seven sentences of gushing later, you resolve to ask Delphine to Homecoming. Tomorrow. Maybe. Fever free: five hours, thirty-four minutes.

 **Thursday, 6:13.** You lose your courage and decide not to hold yourself to it. Fever free: five hours, thirty-four minutes.

 **Thursday, 6:13.** You write, _I AM ASKING DELPHINE TO HOMECOMING_ just below your entry and underline it six times in purple ink. Fever free: five hours, thirty-four minutes.

 **Thursday, 6:14.** Your pen stops on the first attempt to scribble it out, and you call it a sign. Fever free: five hours, thirty-five minutes.

 **Thursday, 10:17.** You go to sleep with the words _I AM ASKING DELPHINE TO HOMECOMING_ still intact. Fever free: nine hours, thirty-eight minutes.

 **Friday, 6:30, probably.** You sleep through your alarm. Fever free: seventeen hours, fifty-one minutes.

 **Friday, 8:07.** You wake up, for real. Fever free: nineteen hours, twenty-eight minutes.

 **Friday, 8:15.** Brush hair, become monster. Fever free: nineteen hours, thirty-six minutes.

 **Friday, 9:00.** Shower. Cough excessively. Shave legs. Look hot for a sick person. Feel productive. Fever free: twenty hours, twenty minutes.

 **Friday, 9:48.** Eat breakfast. Fever free: twenty-one hours, eight minutes.

 **Friday, 10:00.** Remember you are asking Delphine to Homecoming today. Feel relieved you shaved your legs. Fever free: twenty-one hours, twenty-one minutes.

 **Friday, 10:01.** Notice massive patch of leg hair. Fill with regret. Fever free: twenty-one hours, twenty-two minutes.

 **Friday, 10:02.** Look for slightly longer shorts. Fever free: twenty-one hours, twenty-three minutes.

 **Friday, 10:53.** Find acceptable shorts and an unopened puzzle box. Put on shorts, open puzzle box. Fever free: twenty-two hours, fourteen minutes.

 **Friday, 10:59.** Begin puzzle. Fever free: twenty-two hours, twenty minutes.

 **Friday, 12:39.** FEVER FREE: TWENTY FOUR HOURS!

 **Friday, 1:02.** Microwave lunch. Fever free: one day, zero hours, twenty-three minutes.

 **Friday, 1:26.** You finish lunch, and, shortly thereafter, finish puzzle. Fever free: one day, zero hours, forty-seven minutes.

 **Friday, 2:00.** Reread your English paper in an attempt to remember what you were even _reading._ You don’t. Fever free: one day, one hour, twenty-one minutes.

 **Friday, 3:16.** You call Delphine’s house and pray she’s the one she answers. She is. Fever free: one day, two hours, thirty-seven minutes.

 **Friday, 3:16.** She says, “I was just heading over!” You notice her accent more, on the phone, but notice less how out of your league she is. You feel something like courage. Fever free: one day, two hours, thirty-seven minutes.

 **Friday, 3:44.** You meet Delphine at your door with shaved legs and a thesaurus. You call this alluring. Fever free: one day, three hours, five minutes.

 **Friday, 3:45.** Delphine pulls two sticks of gum and her essay from her backpack, and hands two thirds of this to you. Fever free: one day, three hours, six minutes.

 **Friday, 3:45.** You say, “You know, I’m kind of a hardcore editor,” and feel immediately embarrassed. Delphine smiles. She says, “I need it.” Fever free: one day, three hours, six minutes.

 **Friday, 3:51.** Delphine flicks through your CDs, reading band names and track lists to you as you try to make out her writing. “Backstreet Boys?” she asks, and you think you are maybe not as alluring as you’d planned. Fever free: one day, three hours, twelve minutes.

 **Friday, 3:51.** You say, “It was a gift!” and slam a Post-it note onto her second body paragraph— _Go to Homecoming with me?_ Fever free: one day, three hours, twelve minutes.

 **Friday, 3:52.** Your real notes are interrupted with the sound of “Larger than Life” and Delphine’s laughter. Fever free: one day, three hours, thirteen minutes.

 **Friday, 4:03.** You write your final notes and pass them to Delphine, who is lying on your bed and looking delighted (and hot, you think, but this is a given). She glances at the pages and thanks you.

 **Friday, 4:03.** “Most of it’s, like, totally insignificant,” you say, “but, like, if you wanted to look at the Post-its, those are kinda important.”

 **Friday, 4:03.** She’s reading your notes. Fever free: one day, three hours, twelve minutes.

 **Friday, 4:05.** She flips to the back of the page. Pauses. Licks her lips. Reads. Smiles. “A very serious critique,” she says. Fever free: one day, three hours, fourteen minutes.

 **Friday, 4:05.** “So…?” Fever free: one day, three hours, fourteen minutes.

 **Friday, 4:05.** Hums. Reapplies her lip gloss, identical to yours. Smiles. “Yeah.” Fever free: one day, three hours, fourteen minutes.


End file.
